Starwars things arnt always what they seem
by Simplesurvival-Zombie
Summary: a story of a reptiallian creature who is forced to grow quickly to survive in the universe with his amazing ability to learn


Since the beginning of time the force has been apart of our lifes for all signs of life from trees to a tree gets cut down a small but still very improtant part of the force is lost.I'm not here to preach about saving the enviroment but i am here to tell you that you need to stop looking at religion as a fearful thing, you do not need to be afraid of the force the force is a power source for all things good and bad its the feeling that encourages yourself to do good it tells you to help the helpless, to not always use violence to solve problems. )(Richard Goodheart)( 07,15,09)

499,989 BBY according to Dr. Corellia Antilles, most sentient species have records decipherable to modern historians.130,000 BBY the Sith socity begins.100,000 BBY- The planet Coruscant is now covered entirely by its principal city, later known as Galactic City. The Sith race begins to develop their culture and civilization on the planet Korriban.49,000 BBY- The Rakata develop a special form of hyperdrive

to skip the long 100000 years were going into a time during the empire enslaving Planets we go to the planet of our hero the planet Abonshee or the Masterhome a planet in the Fakir Sector. It is home to the reptilian Anointed People.

The Birth of Derth Fiskerth was shortly celebrated, Soon after The Empire Flys in and wages war on Abonshee. Abonshee's Military forces are small and their technology is not as advanced as the Empire. The Abonshee people fought hard and fought well but were defeated to near extinsion few women and children survived this attack leaving Derth alone with no one to take care of his new born who did survive this attack were enslaved and taken away on empire cruisers. Derth's Mother placed him inside a tree to be Trees would feed the child for a short time with the small bugs and vines that grew in this tree. Derth one day climbed out from the tree hole to look apon his abandon planet of Abonshee with his family dead who would take care of this child this poor Reptilian child is he the last of his kind? what will happen to him only the future will tell what will happen.

Chapter 2 (baby steps and battle tactics of a mouth old Reptilian)  
Derth begin to learn quickly to walk and stand his race is said to have short child hoods as they can walk and talk and even battle by there first month of life. Derth's first word was the first word he could also read the word was written on a Military base the word was "Life" the word had no meaning to the young child at the time since he couldnt understand what it ment he continued on to salvage what was left of buildings and huts for sources of food and weapons. The first weapon Derth came across was an old rackety Blaster that barely functioned when he faced it towards a tree and pulled on the trigger a short lazer blast came out and burned a hole in the giggled to him self at the funny sound it made he began to feel tried and he laid down on the ground of the old hut and began to Sleep went undisturbed until he began to experiance pain in his sleep The pain was growing, his body was beginning to grow into a teenager and his brain began expanding woke up several hours later with hunger pains and a bigger body he was 5 foot 6 inches tall as he stood his knees felt weak as he stumbled out of the hut feeling cold as the blistering wind was blowing he knew he needed clothes but needed food also.

Chapter 3(fashion and food )  
Derth began wandering over to a dropship with parshally unloaded cases of clothes and refridgerated food. Derth tryed opening the cases but could not the weather was only getting worse as a light drizzle of rain began falling on his poorly clothed body."i need to get these cases" he said outloud and surprising, he had never spoke these words or anywords besides simple baby looked around the cases and found a plasma torch and began cutting open the cases to reveal a yellow jump suit with a white breast pale armor and a breathing appreatis. Derth quickly put the suit on and placed the armor over his new jump his new suit he began pushing the cases back into the ship and then walked into the ship and closed the drop Knew that he had to leave the planet he could possibly make a profit with the amount of cargo on the did'nt know how to pilot a ship at all he was fearful that the attempt of making this ship fly would result in him being stranded on his home planet looked over to see a few open to cook meals, As his stomach growled he reached over and opened one to find cooked chicken heated and ready for him with no hesitation he began eating the chicken his long sharp teeth shattered the bones as he swallowed all the food he could burped loudly as it echoed inside the hull of the was the first time Derth ever ate some thing so deilitious and rests his head on the head rest of the chair as he leans back and peers over to see a flight Manual on how to Pilot the ship he quickly begain reading and as his mind grew with Knowledge.

Chapter 4 (take off and set course for Tatooine)  
Derth eagerly grabbed the controls of the ship and started it the engines fired and burned the trees behind him the sound of it was a light gentle hum inside the hull of the began to make the ship lift up and out of the forest and flew towards the ship functioned perfectly as it broke through the atmosphere and met the cold depths of Autopilot took control as the computer said setting course for Tatooine. Derth didnt know what kind of planet Tatooine was but he had better hopes for it.(to be contiuned)


End file.
